can't take anymore
by jj87
Summary: everyone at 15 is tired of all the fighting and flirting between Andy and Sam. they all just wish they would get together. they come up with a plan. how will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is an idea from someone else **(starshine167).** she wouldn't write it herself so with her premisson i took over, hope you all enjoy. it really is brilliant idea for a story, i have no idea how nobody came up with this before. the first four chapters are written, i'll just post one for now to see the response.

* * *

><p>Sam Swarek stood clenching and unclenching his fists from the D's office doorway, watching some guy flirt shamelessly with Andy, <strong>his Andy, <strong>by the front desk. "Who does this guy think he his?" Sam barked to his friend Jerry.

"Who Sam?" Jerry craned his neck to look where Sam was looking. "Oh, that guy, this is his third time to come into her this week."

Jerry grinned as Sam snapped his head around and glared. "What? He can clearly see she's uncomfortable, why has no one stopped it? Or told him to move along?"

"Sam, she's a big girl and a cop. I'm sure she can handle him herself."

"But she's giving the look, she doesn't want him here" Sam protested.

"What look?" Jerry asked amused.

Sam sighed, was he the only one to notice it? "That look, the look that says somebody help me."

Jerry clapped Sam on the shoulders, "well buddy, it's time you made your move. She wants you, you want her, stop playing games and ask the girl out already."

"Who says I want to ask her out?"

Jerry put his head on his desk and sighed, "For the love of God Sammy!, we can all see it. It's like watching a damn soap opera, will they, won't they. Put us all out of our misery here."

"I have no idea what your talking about Barber, McNally is my partner and friend, I'm just looking out for her." Sam grumbled.

"You keep telling yourself that Sammy" Luke laughed as he pulled up a seat beside Jerry.

"See" Jerry chuckled "not just me."

" I though you guys would have got together after we broke up, seriously what's holding you back Sam? It's been four months. I know she's crazy about you and vice versa."

"Button it Callaghan, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if my 'partner' is okay." Sam straightened up off the door and headed towards the front desk. As he approached he heard the guy ask her out, she said no and he still tried to convince her. "Is there a problem here McNally?". He asked while looking the guy up and down.

"Oh hey, there you are sweetie, I was wondering when you'd get back" Andy gave him a look and moved closer to him. "As I was saying Brandon, I can't go out with you, because my boyfriend here wouldn't like it at all" she linked her arm into Sam's.

"Sorry babe, got caught up" Sam replied pulling her closer to him. He smiled to himself, it felt so right holding her, calling her babe. He shook his head clear, "so? Do we have a problem here?" he asked again.

"Uh.. No, sorry. I though she would say yes this time." Brandon muttered.

"What made you think that after your first two attempts?" Sam barked, stepping forward.

Andy gripped him tighter. "leave it baby, it was a simple misunderstanding, right Brandon?" she asked turning to the shaking man.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'll be going now, bye Officer McNally." Brandon quickly shrunk back under Sam's glare. He turned on his heels and fled the station.

A minute passed by and Sam still had his arm around Andy, she looked up to meet his eyes, he caught her gaze and stared back. Andy broke first, she let go of him and cleared her throat, "thanks Sam, he just wouldn't get the hint. Sorry for dragging you into it."

Sam let his arm fall to his side, he gave her a dimpled grin, "don't worry about it, anytime you need me McNally just call. I'll uh, see you at the Penny later" he gave her another smile and turned on his heels. He stopped after taking a few steps "Andy?" he turned back around.

"Yes" she asked hoping he was about to ask her out, she'd been waiting for him to make a move. The reaction he gave just there was real, like she really was his girlfriend.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it, he looked at her again "you need a ride to the penny?"

"Oh", she said disappointedly "um yeah that'd be great, thanks."

"Okay, I'll meet you after shift here then" he left without another word. "Idiot" he muttered to himself. He looked over to the D's office to see Jerry grinning like a fool with his thumbs up. He shook his head and walked on to his desk.

* * *

><p>Andy had finished her shift and was sitting in the locker room in a daze. "Hey Andy, you still here? Swarek won't be too happy you kept him waiting" Traci said as she emerged from the shower.<p>

Andy jumped to her feet, "damn, I forgot about him, Trac I'll see you at the Penny!" she called running from the room.

Sam was leaning impatiently against the wall, he was giving her two more minutes before going in after her. He was saved by her sliding to a halt in front of him. "Hey, I was just going to come check if you fell down the toilet or something" he joked.

"Sorry" she blushed "uh, Traci wanted to talk to me about something, it took longer than I thought." she lied. Truth was she couldn't stop thinking about the way he held her, the way he showed his protectiveness over her. She wanted him to ask her out so bad.

"Hey, it's fine, you don't need to explain yourself to me, c'mon" he took her back and led her out of the station with his hand on the small of her back.

The ride was in silence both thinking about the way it felt so right being so close, "so?" Sam asked after moment. "You okay after that guy today?"

She could see the genuine care and concern in his eyes, he gets the truth she thought to herself "Yeah,, he was harmless really, just couldn't take no for an answer. I was a bit uncomfortable just before you came over. He said he was going to try every day until I said yes."

"Well if he bothers you again, I mean it Andy, call me" Sam replied opening her door for her.

They walked slowly side by side to the entrance "thanks Sam" she said after a minute, he smiled at her and winked. Just as they were at the door Andy pulled him to the side, he looked questioningly at her. "I'm glad it was you today Sam" she smiled weakly at him.

Sam studied her for a moment, maybe she did have the same feelings for him as he had for her. "So am I" he smiled and took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forward.

Andy held her breath, "screw it" she said and moved closer to him. She ran her hands up his chest, he wrapped his free hand around her waist and looked down at her. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when someone interrupted them.

"Sammy? move it, you owe me a drink" Oliver called from the door, noting he just ruined the first kiss, well the first attempt. He grinned and hurried back inside calling, "it can wait, take your time!."

"Whoa, where's the fire Shaw?" Chris asked as he was nearly knocked clean off his feet.

"Over here now, you lot" he waved towards the table Jerry, Noelle and Frank sat at. As soon as Chris, Traci, Gail and Dov where there he blurted out, "I think I just ruined Sammy and McNally getting together."

"What!" They all cried. "How ?" Dov groaned.

"Well, I sorta called Sammy to hurry up, he had is arm around her waist and she had her arms around his neck, and uh, they kinda looked like they were about to kiss."

"You jackass" Noelle said as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch, sorry" he mumbled "I thought they were just talking."

"We need to come up with a plan, like now" Gail said.

They all nodded in agreement, "but what ? Anyone got any ideas?" Frank asked looking around the table. Everyone shook their heads. "well then, we better pull our thinking caps on." everyone grumbled a yeah and broke off into their separate tables.

Outside Sam and Andy stood awkwardly looking at one an other. "We should probably get in there" Andy said not braking contact.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "we should, you need a ride home later?"

"Um, I think Chris is bringing me home but thanks" she replied.

Sam nodded and motioned for her to go first, "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled. "Ollie has horrible timing" he muttered to himself.

"I know" Andy sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam" she smiled and made her way over to her friends giving him another smile over her shoulder as he did the same.

* * *

><p>The night wore on, the heated glances between Sam and Andy didn't go unnoticed. Their friends had seen every one of them. "Okay this is stupid, we gotta come up with something soon. I cannot take much more of this, I may have to lock them in a room together" Chris groaned, into Traci's ear, so Andy wouldn't hear.<p>

Traci eyed someone up across the bar, she leaned in close to him "you may had a very good idea there Chris, and I think I know just the person to help us" she said as she slipped out of her stool and made her way over to the man she had been watching. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"What's up Nash?" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Boyd I need a favour, a big, big favour."

Ten minutes later Traci grinned as she walked to the table "Chris, can you help me at the bar please?"

Traci led Chris over to the bar "okay, plan is in motion. Right now, I need you to get Andy out of here so I can fill the others in. I'll wait here until you're home and swing by to fill you in. Can you send Ollie over on your way back? I need to get Swarek away from that table."

"Sure Traci, I hope this is good. Night" he mumbled as he walked over to the other table. "Hey Oliver, Traci has something for you at the bar." He called walking by.

Oliver saw the heated discussion that just went down between them and went over out of curiosity "what is it Nash?"

"I have a plan, but I need Sam away from the table. Can you get him away for maybe five minutes? Like I told Chris, I'll fill you in myself, I just need you to keep Sam busy for a few minutes."

"A plan eh? Okay Nash, I'll do it. But you better not forget about me." He said as he moved back to his table.

"Andy, I'm going to call it a night do you mind if I drop you home now?" Chris asked faking a yawn.

"No Chris, it's fine, I'm tired myself" she hopped of her stool. "Night guys" she said to Dov and Gail, "tell Traci I headed off." she grabbed her bag and followed Chris outside, not before she looked over at Sam, of course he was watching her. He winked and waved at her, she smiled and waved back before disappearing out the door.

"Sammy, you fancy a game of Darts?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, why not" Sam replied once he looked away from the door. He grabbed his drink and Followed Ollie to the dart board.

As soon as Sam and Ollie had started a game Traci was over at the table, "guys I have the best idea and some help to move this along". Everyone was all ears as she spoke, each throwing in their thoughts on the subject.

They were in the middle of the details when Noelle seen Sam appear behind Traci, she jumped in talking loud hoping they got the hint. "Okay Nash, I'll talk to you about that tomorrow, you can go back to your friends now.

Traci was about to say 'what the hell are you talking about?' when Sam stepped in front of her "Nash you're in my seat."

"Sorry" she looked at Noelle "okay thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow." she climbed off the stool and went back to Gail and Dov. Once she filled them in she had gotten a call from Chris to say he was home, she pulled Ollie aside and filled him in.

* * *

><p>Traci left the Penny and headed for Chris's house. she was just at the door when her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket ,she frowned it was Andy "hey dude" she said cautiously, it wasn't like Andy to call this late.<p>

"Traci!" Andy's panicked voice filled her ears. "Someone was in my house, can you come? I am freaking out."

"What? Are you okay? are they still there?" Traci asked frantically.

"No, no can you just come please?".

"Andy, I am too Far away. I'll call Jerry and send him okay? I'll call you back in two minutes."

"Yeah, send anyone Trac."

Traci hung up and dialled Jerry, when he didn't answer she called Noelle. Her not answering either she had to call Sam. "Sam" she breathed in relief when he answered.

"What's up Nash? you need Jerry ?" he shouted over the noise.

"No, you'll do"

"Oh I will, will I?" Sam chuckled.

"Sam just shut up and listen, Andy just called me, someone just broke into her house. She's freaking out, I am too far away to get there. Do you think you could stop by and make sure she's okay?" Traci bit back a laugh as she heard his truck start up.

"On my way Nash, I'll call you in a bit."

"Thanks Sam, sorry, Jerry wouldn't answer."

"She's my partner Nash, I'd be there if you called or not, go on" he said hanging up.

* * *

><p>Sam raced to Andy's house. He pulled up fast and jumped out of his truck, Andy was pacing back and forth out on her porch in just a shirt, "Andy!" he yelled. she looked up at him as he stopped in front of her. "hey" he said "what are you doing out in the cold? C'mere" he pulled her to him and wrapped his coat around her, she was shaking.<p>

"I know I'm only wearing a tank, but I was just going to get my pyjamas from my bedroom when I noticed something wasn't right."

"Anything taken?" He asked moving her inside. Andy shook her head, "then what is?" it he asked softly.

Andy took his hand and pulled him to her room, stopping in the doorway she pointed to her bed. "That?"

Sam stepped inside the room and froze, the bed held a big bouquet of flowers, with rose petals scattered all over the rest of the bed. He looked around the room, almost every surface had a lighting candle on it. The trail of petals went to her en suite, Sam put her behind him ad moved to the door, Kicking it open and clearing it they realised no one was there, but someone had left a message. On the mirror written in lipstick was, '**I will love you more than he will, I will treat you better than he does. I will not give up until you're mine, love Brandon xxx' "**Grab a sweater and go out to my truck Andy," Sam said through gritted teeth, he turned to her. "I need to call this in" Andy nodded in shock, she hadn't been into the bathroom yet."

Sam made the call, managing to hold back the anger bubbling inside him, Then joined Andy in his truck "ten minutes they'll be here" he said quietly.

"You think he get the hint when I said you were my boyfriend?" She lowered her voice and mumbled "moron"

Sam chuckled "I'll get him and kick his ass for harassing my 'girlfriend'."

Andy smiled "well I'd already hoped you would, 'Boyfriend'" she laughed. They sat looking at one another with smiles on their faces, until someone banged on the window causing Andy to scream and jump at Sam.

Sam caught her and lowered his window, meeting the smirking faces of Frank and Noelle. "McNally, Swarek" Frank nodded "can I take your statement? if you feel up to it Andy."

Andy was mortified, her boss was talking to her like it was a Normal questioning. Instead she sat on Sam's lap gripping his shirt, something Sam himself didn't seem to mind, he had casually slipped his arm around her waist as her and Frank talked.

"Okay, got all I need, we'll pick him up tonight Andy. I don't think you should be alone tonight. Swarek? you think you can handle your partner in the bachelor pad for a night?"

"Uh sure yeah, that I can manage." Sam hurried out.

"Okay then we're all done here, take McNally inside to get her overnight bag and I'll see you guys in the morning" he smirked as he and Noelle walked away.

"You heard the boss" Sam said as he opened his door.

"Sam you don't have to, you can just drop me off at Traci's." Andy replied following him up the walk way.

"Just grab your stuff McNally, it's fine you'll stay at mine. I have a spare room, way better than Nash's pull out couch." Sam replied walking in ahead of her.

"Okay, thanks" she called as she pulled her bag from the hall closet and headed for her room. She was bursting with happiness, one night alone with Sam, no eyes on them, just them, she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Sam's townhouse, he killed the engine. "Lets get inside, I'll make you something to eat."<p>

"That's okay, I'm not hungry" she replied following him inside.

He turned around quickly to tell her he knew she hadn't eaten since lunch and knocked her backwards, he grabbed her and pulled her forward. Pulling her a lot harder than he meant to, she flung her arms out to stop herself as she thumped into his chest. They both went to the floor with a bang. Andy was flat on top of him, somehow his hands had circled her waist and her hands lay under his head like she tried to stop it banging off the floor. Andy giggled nervously as he looked into her eyes. When neither of them moved Sam lifted his head a little and kissed her softly, pulling back he saw no regret in her eyes so he moved to kiss her again. Like something was against them, Andy's phone rang. They sprang apart like they had been caught doing something wrong.

Andy sighed and rolled off him "hello" she mumbled.

"Dude are you panting?" Traci asked excitedly. Jerry had told her Frank had sent her to Sam's.

She looked to Sam, "no Traci, the phone just scared the crap out of me is all."

"Uh huh, and where is Swarek right now?, under you or on top of you?"

"Traci!" Andy squealed "he is not either, we're just friends. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You keep saying it, but don't think we haven't noticed the looks, the little things you guys do for each other. Anyway all that aside, I called to see how you were. Jerry filled me in on that creep that was in the station."

Sam got her attention as he lifted himself from the ground, he looked at her and nodded towards the kitchen, she nodded back and held up a finger signalling one minute. "I know he's a creep, I even grabbed Sam and said he was my boyfriend, he still did all that."

"Wow, why Sam? Anyone would of done the job"

"He came over and asked me was I okay, I just went with it okay."

"Yeah, yeah so as long as you're okay I'm gonna let you go. My bed is calling me."

"Yeah mine too." Andy yawned.

"Don't you mean Swarek's bed?" Traci asked.

"Goodnight Trac."

Traci laughed "goodnight Andy."

Andy shook her head and made her way into the kitchen, Sam had some pasta on the stove and coffee poured for her on the counter. "Sam you didn't need to do this I said I was fine."

"McNally you haven't eaten since lunch, you didn't have anything with the others in the Penny. So just sit down and eat or I will spoon feed you myself."

"Yes sir" Andy saluted and laughed. "Sorry Sam, thank you for going to the trouble for me." She took the coffee and sat down.

"Okay, you're good now" he said placing the pasta in front of her. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll show you to your room." he said moving towards the door.

"Hey wait, why aren't you eating?"

"I ate at the Penny, like you should have." he scowled at her.

"Ah Sam, I feel bad now, you cooking for just me."

"Just eat Andy" he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I have no idea why I just did that."

"I don't mind" she smiled up at him. He grinned back and did it again, Andy laughed "go get your shower and let me eat."

Ten minutes later Sam was back showered and changed. Andy wash washing her plate, "hey you didn't need to do that."

"After you cooking for me it's the least I could do" she replied dying her hands.

"It's a plate and a fork Andy, I think I could manage that. Come on, I'll show you to your room. Do you need the shower before the water goes cold?"

"I was being nice Sam, and thank you but I showered at the station." Andy replied following him down the hall.

"Okay then," Sam pushed a door open and turned on the light. "Here we are, I'm next door so if you need anything don't be afraid to come into me"

"I think I'm good, I just wanna sleep." she moved around him and sat on the bed. "Thanks again Sam."

"No problem Andy", he moved to the door "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight". He left the room and took a step, he turned when the door opened. "something wrong?" He asked when she appeared in the hallway.

"No, just forgot to give you something."

"And what would that be?" He asked confused.

Andy moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Sam, not just tonight. You're a really sweet guy, even though you try to hide from everyone."

"I have a reputation to keep, no spilling in the locker rooms you hear me" he laughed. God he wanted to kiss her so bad. He cleared his throat "anything else you need?"

Andy stepped forward again and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "nope, I'm good" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah me too" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, the response was more than i thought it would be. Here's chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

><p>Andy was woken the next morning by someone calling her name, she rolled over away from them. "No Sam, just get back in bed with me" she mumbled still asleep.<p>

Sam stood holding a cup of coffee, 'she must be dreaming'. he chuckled and sat on the bed. "why Andy?"

"Because I want you too, you're so warm, sexy and warm" she mumbled.

Sam's smirk grew wider 'sexy huh?' He laughed, this day was turning out better than he thought. He decided to stop messing with her. "Andy" he shook he gently again.

This time Andy opened her eyes, "hey" she said sleepily "I was dreaming about you." Realizing her mistake she sputtered out "Jerry and Chris were there too."

"Yeah? we do anything good?", he said handing her the cup when she sat up, letting his hand fall from her waist.

"Nah, can't really remember, but we were in the station anyway."

"No fun so, we have an hour before we need to leave. I have your breakfast on, say ten minutes give or take.

"Dinner, breakfast and coffee in bed, I could get used to this"

"Well you can always stay another night, I enjoyed the company". He smiled at her.

"Yeah me too, I think I might take you up on the offer, but I'm afraid you may never get rid of me if I do"

"Not trying to get rid of you, stay as long as you like."

Andy climbed out of the bed "don't tempt me Swarek" she laughed. "I may never leave"

"I don't want you to" he said in a low voice.

Andy halted at the bathroom door 'did I hear right? no I couldn't of' she shook her head and went in for a shower.

Sam was seated at the table when Andy came into the kitchen. Sam seen her and got up to give her the plate of food he'd kept warm for her. He smiled as he placed it in front of her, "thanks Sam, you really didn't need to make me breakfast too."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he replied sitting back beside her. "At least I'll know you've eaten something."

"You worry too much" Andy said.

"Only about you" Sam mumbled.

Andy placed her hand over his, "you don't need to worry about me Sam. I have an awesome partner."

"That you do, eat up we need to leave soon."

Andy finished eating in silence while Sam read the paper, glancing at her every few minutes. She couldn't help the tingle she got every time he looked at her. 'This is stupid, just ask him out McNally' she said to herself. "Sam?" He looked up at her, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was going to head the Penny after shift why?"

"No reason, we better get moving, I'll just grab my bag" Andy hurried from the room 'wimp' her head muttered.

* * *

><p>The drive to work was quick, climbing out Sam handed Andy her bag. "So are you staying tonight? or do you feel up to going home?"<p>

"I think another night should do it. If that's okay with you." She replied throwing it over her shoulder.

"That's fine Andy, stay as long as you like." He smiled and held the door open for her to go in first.

Andy was disappointed she wasn't with Sam today, she had Traci as her partner she frowned at Sam when Frank called out the pairs. Sam shrugged back and mouthed 'wait for me' she nodded and turned back to Frank. When he dismissed them she made her way to him. "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey listen, I'm not meant to tell anyone this so keep this to yourself okay." He continued when she nodded. "I need to go to HQ, one of my undercover jobs that crashed has picked up" he could see the fear and panic in her eyes. "No Andy, I'm not going under" he smirked as she relaxed "anyway, I won't be around today, so I'll meet you later at the penny that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I guess I'll see you later roomie." Andy smiled and walked out of the room before braking eye contact and hurrying to an impatient Traci.

Sam watched her leave when a voice in his ear startled him, "man up dude, ask her"

"Yeah, she'll say yes" came another voice.

He turned to see Chris and Dov, two of Andy's best friends standing there wearing matching grins. "Not you two as well" he groaned "she's my partner, my friend that is it" he huffed.

"Chris is my friend and you don't see me looking at him like that." Dov replied

"Like what? Enlighten me" Sam snapped.

"Like you want to take her into an interrogation room and rip her clothes off." Chris answered.

"The kids right Sammy" Oliver said as he joined them. "Why don't you do us all a favour and take her out sometime."

"Drop it you lot" he mumbled as he walked away.

"Come on Sammy, you know we're right!" Oliver called after him, he was rewarded with Sam giving him the finger.

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly for Andy, it felt like she had been in the cruiser for days. She sighed in relief when Traci announced they we're meeting Gail and Noelle for lunch. Pulling up to the diner, Andy's phone beeped in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the text <strong>hey finished early today have you had lunch yet? was thinking I'd swing by and get ye. <strong>

Andy huffed "what ?" Traci asked.

"Nothing" she replied and sent a reply. **your timing sucks, just sat down for lunch with the girls. Sorry!**

**No worries c u later I'll skip the Penny so I'll see you when you get back here.** Andy huffed again and roughly shoved the door to the diner open.

"Okay what is it Andy? and don't nothing me."

"Fine, Sam asked me out to lunch."

"So go" Traci said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Too late I'm already here, and now he's decided not to go to the Penny tonight"

"So you don't go either, just go to his after shift."

"Yeah that'll look great" Andy snorted.

"Or just have one and go to his after so its not obvious you went home because he wasn't there" Noelle added joining them at the table.

"Hey guys, yeah that makes sense doesn't it?"

"If it gets you to idiots to admit there's something there it does"

"Gail, we are just friends why can't you guys accept that." Andy groaned.

"Because girl, the sexual tension, the looks, the smiles, the giggles. We could go on forever, just ask him out and save us all" Noelle replied.

"Shut up and order" Andy mumbled, they all laughed at her response.

The rest of shift went quicker than the morning. The girls quickly showered, changed and met the guys by the door to walk over to the Penny together. Andy had one drink and told them all she was going home. A few offered rides but she declined saying she'd be fine.

"Go get him" Jerry yelled as she made her way outside. Andy blushed as the entire bar turned her way all knowing who and what Jerry was talking about. Andy shot him a glare and hurried outside, she didn't stop until she was out of the lot and half way down the street. She leaned against the wall beside an alleyway. She jumped as a shadow stopped in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Came Brandon voice.

"Are you following me ?" Andy asked alarmed.

"No, I was just coming out of the arcade next door, I thought it was you. Where's your boyfriend?" He asked looking around.

"He's at home waiting for me, he knows I'm on my way."

Brandon gave a smirk and stepped closer, "so I have what? a couple of minutes before he comes looking for you?"

"w-what do you mean?" Andy asked frantically looking around for anyone passing by.

Brandon lunged at her and dragged her into the alley "I better be quick then, show you what your missing, did you like my flowers?"

"Brandon please, let me go. You don't need to do this" Andy cried.

"I need to show you I am better for you than him." he growled back.

Andy saw red, before she knew it she had punched him hard in the face "No one is better for me than him" she spat. She shrunk back as he hopped to his feet and lunged at her again. Thinking quick, she kicked him and fled as soon as he was far enough away from her. She didn't stop until she reached Sam's house, she ran up the steps panting and banged furiously on the door tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped startled as someone pounded on his door, he hurried over and opened it. He was about to yell at the person when Andy fell into his arms sobbing "Andy? what the hell happened?" He asked pulling her closer. She just shook her head and gripped him tighter. "Andy?" he pulled her head up to look at him, " what happened? you're shaking."<p>

"Brandon h-he" she stooped talking and buried her head in his chest.

Sam lead her over to the sofa "he did what ?" He barked.

Andy was a bit frightened by his tone, she sat up straight. "I felt bad for not coming straight over after you letting me stay here, so I had one drink and left. He caught me off guard and asked me where you were. I said you were here but you knew I was on my way, he said something about making it quick then" she lowered her voice " he tried to drag me down an alley."

"WHAT!" Sam jumped to his feet "what did he do? Are you okay?" Andy didn't answer, Sam walked over to her "Andy!" he gripped her shoulders but jumped back when she cried out in pain. Anger washed over him, he pulled her to he feet and yanked down her jacket. "Son of a bitch" he growled, she had a hand print bruise on each upper arm. He must have grabbed her really hard.

Andy saw that look in his eye like he was about to fly off the handle "Sam no, it's fine, it doesn't hurt. He really didn't get a chance to do anything."

"What the hell do you call that Andy?, he had no right to come near you in the first place" he yelled as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" She ran after him.

"To find him then kill him."

"Sam please just leave it, come back inside" she yelled as he climbed into his truck.

"No, he's not getting away with it. You made it pretty clear yesterday Andy, he has no reason to approach you again, he was ordered to stay away from you it was part of his bail."

"Then let me call it in" she blurted out, she hated attention so why was she drawing it to herself to stop him doing something stupid.?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair calming himself. "Fine but you call now or I take you down to the station."

Andy waited until he was back inside, "can we wait until tomorrow? I'd rather one of us than the night shift guys. I'd be more comfortable if it was Oliver or something."

"Okay in the morning, but you need to promise me you'll do it." he said walking toward the kitchen.

"I promise" she muttered. He came back with an ice pack "what is that for?"

"The marks on your arm" he replied through gritted teeth. "They won't look so angry and red if you use this" He so wanted to just kill the guy the law be damned. This guy had hurt someone he loved very much. 'Wait love ? No way, I'm not there yet' he said to himself. 'Who you trying to fool here? yes you are Sam, you have been there for a long time now, just ask her out' an inner voice said.

""I'm sorry" she said after a few minutes of him kneeling in front of her swapping the pack from arm to arm.

What for? He replied looking up at her.

"For making you mad at me, I shouldn't have came here, I should have went back into the guys"

"Andy" he sighed and took her hand. "I'm not mad at you, I just got a fright, I'm angry at him and what he could of done to you. And I'm glad you came to me first."

"I'm sorry" she mumbled again looking down at the floor.

"Hey," he pulled her back up to meet his eye. "it's only coz I care about you okay, I don't think I'd cope if it had of been worse. The guy would be dead, there'd of been no stopping me."

Andy stared at him, that is not a confession of someone who is just a friend and partner, she grabbed his hand and yanked him so he fell against her "thank you for caring" she mumbled before lowering her head to meet his lips. They were just about to kiss when there was a pounding at the door again.

"God damn it" he muttered as he pulled away. He opened the door and Oliver barged in.

"Where is she?" he yelled "is she okay?"

"Ollie what? Yeah she's in there, she's fine what happened?" Sam replied closing the door.

"I'd leave that open if I were you" he called as he stopped in front of Andy. "I came out to see if I could catch you to give you a ride here, Zoe called so I decide to go home. I ran into that weasel that has been harassing you stumbling out of the alleyway beside the penny. He told me he was attacked, but I knew him straight away. Lets just say he has more cuts and bruises than when you left him, nice punch by the way" he laughed. "I got it out of him, dropped him to the station and now I'm here., are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just some bruising" she said nodding her head to her arms.

"Ouch" he looked to Sam then back to her. "How did you control him? I would have guessed he would be out looking for him."

"Oh, he was on his way" Andy chuckled.

"Yeah I was, until she promised to call it in." Sam said sitting beside her.

Andy was startled by the door banging off the wall and grabbed Sam's hand, Oliver smirked "relax McNally, it's just Traci and the rest. I called them on the way over."

"Andy!" Traci rushed to her "why didn't you come back into me?"

"Yeah or called one of us to come out" Chris yelled.

"Andy he could have hurt you" Dov said angrily.

"Yeah Andy, that was stupid just running off" Gail said.

"You should never have walked" Jerry said in his angry voice.

"Have we not trained you well enough?" Noelle barked.

"My office first thing. You need to give your statement McNally" frank yelled from the back.

Sam wasn't having any of this, "will you all just shut up yelling at her, don't you think she's been through enough tonight?" he yelled.

They were all startled by his outburst, but gave each other knowing looks and smirked. Chris spoke first, "yeah, you're right sorry Sam, we were just worried. Andy I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's fine" she mumbled.

"Alright, since we know she's okay we can all go now. Sammy, McNally as you were" Oliver winked as Sam sent him a silent thank you.

Sam saw them out and came back in to find Andy with her head in her hands. He sat beside her but she spoke first, "they're right how was I so stupid? I mean how many women do we give rides to at night time? letting them know how dangerous the city is at night. God I'm such an idiot."

"No Andy, you're not, he set it up, he was watching you, he followed you. Besides you're a cop that was in a cop bar he was just lucky you wanted to leave early" Sam paused, "hang on, did you say you left early because of me?" Andy nodded "Andy" he groaned "why?"

"I felt bad coz you were here alone, it didn't feel right for me to turn up late to your house"

"Andy I don't care what time it is, don't you worry about me being alone either."

Andy smiled at him "do you mind if I go lie down, my head is killing me."

"Why?" Sam moved to examine her head "did he hit you there ?"

"No Sam, he never got a chance to hit me. It's all just catching up on me."

"Alright you get to bed, I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Sam you don't' need to cook for me, just look after yourself."

"I'll wake you when it's ready" he said again giving her a look

Andy held up her hands in defeat "okay, okay thank you. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>Back at the station the other guys had decided to grab some take out and talk about this plan. "Okay everyone, we all seen Sam's reaction tonight and the fact that she went all the way to his house and not back into us in proves this is deeper than a little crush" Traci said.<p>

"Yeah this is totally love they are so in love its ridiculously sick" Gail added.

"But they will never admit to themselves let alone each other. We need to move on this plan, Nash? When did Boyd say we could do this ?" Frank asked.

"He said call him tonight, I'll actually go do that now" Traci left to make the call and the others engaged in conversation while they waited for her to come back.

Traci came back five minutes later "So?" Jerry asked.

"We're on" she smiled "next week he said it's free. He said he'll come in and talk to them both." They other girls squealed excitedly. "So we go on tomorrow and until then as if nothing happened and we know nothing." Traci finished.

"Are we still allowed to grill them ?" Dov asked.

"By all means" Traci replied everyone laughed. Hopefully they will be all filled in on the progress of the plan.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the room and watched her sleep for a moment she looked so peaceful, he was debating weather or not to wake her. He decided to wake her she needed to eat he turned on the light and she pulled the covers over her face "Sammm" she groaned. "Sorry" he chuckled "I was gonna leave you but you need something to eat first."<p>

"It's fine" she mumbled flinging back the covers and stomping out of the room.

"Is Andy in a bad mood?" Sam asked amused at her childlike behaviour.

"No" she snapped.

He came up behind her, "I think you are" he pulled her back and started tickling her sides.

"Sam!" she squealed "stop" she giggled.

"Are you in a bad mood?" he asked again.

"Not anymore" she laughed.

"Good" Sam walked her into the kitchen still holding her "sit and I'll get your dinner."

They both laughed and joke before settling on a movie to watch. Both secretly happy to be with each other for another night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two day since Brandon had attacked Andy in the alley. Sam had rarely let her out of his sight, He made sure Frank had her with him. They were driving around in the afternoon when a woman screaming caught their attention. Andy jumped out and ran as Sam followed in the cruiser. The woman screamed at her that a man had stole her purse and ran into the alley. Andy nodded and kept running, turning into the alley she saw him, yelling at him to stop she gained on him. Tackling him to the ground she flipped him over, shock and panic ran through her. Brandon lay underneath her.

"Well, well, look who wants me now" he chuckled and ran his free hand up her leg.

"Hey cut it out", she slapped his hand away, trying her best to stay calm. She put cuffs on him just as Sam pulled up.

"Boyfriend always with you now ?" Brandon laughed.

"Shut up" Andy said dragging him to his feet. "Look who we got here Sam, out on bail I believe ?"

Seeing who it was his over protectiveness kicked in, "Nice job babe" he walked to her side and glared at Brandon. "Yeah he is out on bail, I think that is your check in for a nice small room" he chuckled as he took him from Andy and put him in the back of the cruiser..

Back in the station they had him booked and waiting to be interviewed. Sam pulled Andy aside "hey are you okay? you know seeing him again."

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine" she placed her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it, lets go interview him." Andy nudged Sam towards the interrogation room.

"So Mr Casey? if you didn't do it, why did I tackle you in the alley with the woman's purse?" Andy asked in a bored tone. She had been in there for half an hour and all he kept saying was it wasn't him.

Brandon raised his hand and stroked her cheek with his index finger "Maybe you just can't keep away from me."

Andy pushed him away "I can add assault to an officer if you'd like."

Sam was watching from the other side, as soon as he raised his hand Sam was out the door and into the room. He grabbed him out of his seat and pinned his head to the table. "Don't you ever touch her again." He spat.

"Whoa, dude chill, I was just fooling around. Get him off me." Brandon yelled.

Andy grabbed him, "Sam relax, let him go" she said calmly. When he didn't budge she tried again, "babe let him go, I got it."

Sam huffed and let him go, "you touch her again and I will kill you" he barked and stormed out of the room.

"Your boyfriend sure has some temper" Brandon sadi rubbing the side of his face.

"Only when you mess with me." Andy smiled at him "excuse me for a sec" she followed Sam out of the room and into the observation side. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"He shouldn't have touched you, why are his damn cuffs off anyway?" Sam yelled.

"Does that even matter? you don't come in and react like that" she yelled again.

"Andy he touched you, I got mad okay." Sam replied a bit calmer, he really didn't want to fight with her.

"No not okay Sam, I was doing my job. I didn't need you barging in there like I can't defend myself. I am a bloody cop you know."

"I never said you couldn't Andy, but you never should have let him move his hand far enough to touch you."

"He didn't do anything I couldn't control Sam. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." he replied.

"Then what is it? because he didn't do anything and you come barging in like that. Jesus Sam, he could have you done for assault." she yelled angrily.

"Andy, it's not like he's just some random guy. He broke into your house, which you haven't been in for more than five minutes since, he also tried to drag you into an alley remember ?"

"Is this what this is about? You're sick of me and my problems in your house? Fine, I'm gone then. I'll give you back your space" she yelled and flung the door open.

Sam followed her "I never said that, you're just over reacting."

"Oh I'm over reacting?" she yelled through the station getting everyone's attention. Most of them went back to work this was a recurring thing with them, fighting one minute, friends the next.

"Yes you are now, get back in here."

"No get lost Sam, like I said, I'll be out by the end of the day you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Andy!"

"Go to hell Sam!" she spat and hurried off.

"Okay shows over!" he yelled at the remaining few onlookers and slammed the door closed.

"Another McSwarek Drama" Gail rolled her eyes and went back to her computer.

Sam calmed himself and went back into the interrogation room to finish Andy's interview. After getting Brandon to sign a statement he flung him in a cell and went to find Andy. She sat at her desk laughing with Traci, as soon as Traci seen Sam she made her excuses and left. Andy turned to see Sam and put her head down. He sighed a walked over, "Andy?" she didn't look up, "Andy we need to talk so either you get up or I carry you."

She stood up and flung her chair back so fast it hit Ollie's desk behind hers, he looked up and shook his head before going back to work. "Make it fast, I'm still pissed." She spat and went into an empty office.

He followed Andy inside, "I don't get why you are so mad" he said closing the door. "All I did was look out for you."

"Well maybe I don't need looking out for Sam, did you ever think of that?".

"Andy, where is this all coming from?"

"Nowhere Sam, you had no right to do that to me" she said shakily.

Then it clicked with him, "Andy tell me what this is really about." He moved closer, "I know there's something else."

"Nothing, I told you, you made me look weak." she replied looking anywhere but at him.

"Shall I tell you then?" he said sternly. "You are terrified of seeing him, being alone with him after what he did. But you think you need to act strong and face it head on, prove to everyone he hasn't made the slightest dent in your life. Well Andy you don't, I'm here for that, Frank will understand. I know what you're thinking all of the time, I know you better than anyone else and you know me, so you know I didn't come in there to make you look weak. I seen your face when he put his hand out that is what set me off."

Andy set silently nodding her head as tears fell from her face and onto her hands. "He scares the crap out of me Sam, but I can't walk away I needed to do it." She sniffed, and jerked when he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and gripped his shirt "I just didn't want them to think I'm weak and need you to protect me."

"Andy they don't think that, we're partners we back each other up. Besides I'll still protect you even if you don't ask for it."

Andy pulled herself together and climbed off the table, she wiped her eyes, " I'm sorry I yelled. back to work" she smiled at him.

"Hey wait, so we're good now?" she nodded "okay then, I'll meet you after shift, your still staying at mine, no arguments" he said as he opened the door.

She bumped her hip against his, "wasn't going to, come on coffee time" she laughed as he pushed her back out the door.

* * *

><p>They finished their shift in good spirits. Andy was just out of the shower when Noelle called her over, "Sammy said he's outside, to hurry up."<p>

"He has no patience" Andy laughed "thanks Noelle" she called as she went back to her own locker.

"So you two hook up yet or what?" Noelle asked when the other female officers had left the locker room.

"What? No, why do you ask?" Andy replied.

"I just figured with the whole Brandon thing you would have moved it along and asked him out. He hasn't let you out of his sight since, if that doesn't show he's crazy about you I don't know what does."

Andy looked around and moved closer to her, "keep this to yourself?" Noelle nodded. "We nearly kissed the night that happened."

"What? Why didn't you?" Noelle said excitedly.

"Ollie banged on the door when I was inches away from him. Then you guys turned up and it sorta got forgotten." Andy shrugged as Noelle started blankly at her.

"Damn Shaw, you know he did that to me and Frank once when we first started dating. Its like he can sense it." Both girls laughed.

Andy moved back to her locker "I better hurry up or I'll be walking home."

"Nah, Sammy would never leave you. Goodnight Andy" Noelle called as she exited the locker room.

* * *

><p>Sam saw the door open and stood fully up, "what the hell do you be doing in there?"<p>

"Besides the obvious? Well, mostly talking" Andy laughed as he scowled at her.

"Come on we're getting a take out, on me" he added quickly.

"Nope, on me this time." Andy replied.

"No it's not, it's my turn." Sam argued.

"It's mine Sam, you got lunch today."

"So?" He shrugged.

"So it's only fair I get it."

"No way, I'm getting it."

"Sam!" Andy yelled frustrated.

"Well look at the happy couple" came someone from behind them. They both turned around to see Jerry grinning leaning against his car.

"Since you're here, come over here and settle something fro us" Andy said.

"What is it? who gets to spoon who?" He laughed.

"Very mature Jerry" Sam chuckled, he could see Andy blush at the comment.

"No, Sam paid for lunch today so it's only fair I pay for dinner, right?"

"Hmmm" Jerry tapped his chin with his finger "I think I'll go with Sam on this one McNally."

"What? How is that possible?" she yelled.

"Because you guys have a routine in work, he got lunch today, you'll get it tomorrow. It doesn't count if it's outside work, rules don't apply then." Jerry winked at Sam who was standing beside her with a smirk on his face.

"Well if that's all you need me for, I'm going to get going. Oh and McNally, you should always let your date pay" he chuckled and walked away as both of them stared at him.

"So" Sam said after a minute "guess I'm paying"

Andy elbowed him in the stomach, "shut up and get in the truck" He laughed and went around his side of the truck.

Back in the house they were settled in front of the tv with their pizza, "anything you want to watch?" Sam asked flicking around the channels.

"Nothing I can think of, you pick" Andy replied.

"Movie it is then" Sam said throwing down the remote, they ended up watching 'inception'. When it was over Sam noticed Andy was asleep, he quietly shut off the tv and went to her room to pull back the covers. He came back and slid his arms under her knees and her back gently lifting her off the sofa he carried her to her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled, this was perfect, she was perfect. The only thing that was wrong was he couldn't get in beside her and pull her close. He sighed and made his way back out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour later he was on the back deck with a beer when he heard the door open he turned to see a sleepy Andy rubbing her eyes. "Hey" she mumbled and sat beside him.<p>

"Hey, I thought you were out for the night."

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep halfway through the movie."

"Hey you're tired, you're tired Andy, it's fine."

"Sam?" she looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

Sam noticed she looked nervous, like what she was going to say she didn't really want to. "Yeah ?"

"I think it'd be best if I start staying back in my own house" she saw his face sadden and quickly kept going. "I've had a great time here don't get me wrong, it's just" she paused for a moment "I think I'm getting too attached being here, If I keep staying I'll never go home and that is something I need to do."

Sam was sad he didn't want her to go, but he knew where she was coming from and he was pretty sure she knew he didn't like it. "Yeah" he sighed "it has been fun huh? But I guess you're right. I'll miss you around here."

Andy grabbed his hand, "I'll miss it too, thank you for letting me stay, it was fun and I hope we can keep having movie night."

"If you can stay awake I might consider it" he joked.

She smiled at him even though she didn't want to, she wanted to cry, tell him she never wanted to leave. "Well lets go watch a movie then." she said pulling him to his feet.

* * *

><p>The next day after shift Sam helped Andy move back all her stuff, for such a short stay she sure had a lot of stuff. "So that is it" he said as he put the last bag on the floor in her living room.<p>

"Yeah" she said sadly "thanks for helping me Sam". She moved to hug him. "Don't forget movie night here next week."

"I'll bring the popcorn" he chuckled. "I better get going, poker night" he said pulling away from her. "you will call me if you need anything ?"

"I'll be fine Sam, go have fun with your friends" he hesitated for a moment. "I promise to call if I need anything, now go." She laughed as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door.

Andy sat on her sofa and looked around, nothing felt right. She didn't feel happy or the safety she felt when she was at Sam's. She sighed and flicked on the tv, that didn't work. An hour later she still couldn't help the nagging feeling that she didn't belong here, it didn't feel like home. She jumped off the sofa and grabbed her shoes and coat, walking out the door she took one last look around before shutting it behind her.."

Poker night ended early due to Ollie's youngest sticking a crayon up her nose so far that Zoe needed him to bring her to the hospital. Once Sam found out she was okay, him and Jerry left Franks house and headed home. He was in ten minutes, he was leaning against his countertop looking around, The place felt weird without Andy. He sighed and pulled out a beer, he paused as the bottle meet his lips when there was a quiet tap on his door. He looked at the clock, it was after midnight who could it be? He made his way to the door and opened it slowly. He was surprised at who was standing there, he opened it wider to allow them in.

Andy's heart was pounding as she walked up the steps to his door, the lights were on so she knew he was home, she didn't use her key he had given her she knocked instead. She knew he's go mad if he knew she walked over to his this late but she had to she needed to see him. She was relieved when he opened the door and moved to let her in without a word.

"So" he said as they walked into the kitchen.

"So" she repeated "I uh, hope you don't mind. I uh, couldn't get used to being there it's" she paused "it doesn't feel like home anymore" she said looking at the floor.

He watched her for a moment "I know what you mean, this place felt empty without you." He smiled when she looked up at him. "I guess I'll go make up the bed again _someone _took the clothes off this morning" he shot her a look as he pulled clean bed clothes out of the linen closet.

Andy laughed and followed him "well that someone also washed them, so I wouldn't be so hard on her."

"Why would I be hard?" Sam smirked at the double meaning that he didn't even mean.

She smirked too and moved closer to him, she leaned in to him "I think she'd be disappointed if you weren't" Andy snatched the sheets from him and moved to the bed as Sam stood staring at her with a look of shock on his face. It didn't help that when he got over it she was bending over the bed fixing the sheet, he took a nice look at her butt, not that he hadn't before.

Andy turned and caught him looking at her butt, "hey, can you grab the other side" she turned back around and smiled to herself.

"What?" Sam snapped out of it "uh yeah" he said moving over to the other side, he made eye contact with her and they both smiled.

Setting up the bed, Sam left her to_ change. _Since she didn't grab anything from her own house he gave her a shirt to sleep in. He went to his own room and went to sleep happy, as did Andy even though They were in separate rooms that was good enough for them, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more days had passed, the gang were all in parade waiting on Frank to come and hand out assignments. Andy was surprised when he stuck his head in the door and yelled. "Nash, Williams, Barber, Callaghan, Shaw, Diaz, Peck and Epstein. My office now please. Andrews, you give out assignments, they are there" he pointed to a pile of papers on a chair at the front of the room and left.

Andy turned to Sam and frowned, why were both of their friends called away and them left behind?. Sam shrugged and looked to Franks office, he noticed Boyd and two guys from guns and gangs in the office too. By then he couldn't see Frank as everyone clogged up the windows. When Andrews finished Andy rushed over to him, he cut her off before she could speak "no I have no idea what is going on, but I will find out" he smirked, she looked like she was panicking. "I wasn't listening, are you my partner?" he chuckled as she slapped him on the chest.

"Not funny Sam what the hell is going on ? Is that Boyd in there? And who are those guys?" She pointed to the two new comers as they walked to the coffee machine.

"That guy" Sam pointed to the smaller one. "is Greg Thomson, the other one is Eric Somers, they head up the narcotics group in guns and gangs. You remember them, they're my friends, they do be in the Penny sometimes, poker nights too."

"No" she shook her head. "Can't say I remember, anyway lets get out of here before I bust in a demand to know why us two got left out."

"That's my rookie" Sam laughed "I trained you well" he laughed louder when she pulled him by the hand and dragged him out to the cruiser.

* * *

><p>Inside the office Boyd was getting started, "alright everyone, as you all know Nash came to with a problem, a problem we know is effecting us at guns and gangs too. This is Greg and Eric, they have spent the most time with Sam."<p>

"Yeah all he went on about was his Damn partner, all the time, McNally this, McNally that," Eric added.

"I feel you brother" Oliver said "we have to endure a hell of a lot more."

"Anyway" Boyd cut in. "as I was saying, they have spent the most time with Sam and they couldn't resist when I told them what I was doing. Greg here has kindly offered us a place for a couple of nights. Before I go on you are all sworn to secrecy" he looked around the room as they all nodded. "Okay then here's the plan."

"Nash, Barber you guys will be the rides. Diaz you'll be in charge here, taking updates and so on." Boyd ran through his plan for another half an hour. Before he asked had anyone any questions.

"Yeah" Oliver asked "how are you going to get both of them to agree at the same time without them babbling to each other ? They're already like a married couple, they tell each other everything."

"That is the easy part, McNally thinks I don't like her, so she'll jump at the chance to prove herself to me. Sam laid into me for going a bit rough on her after she let that witness slip away last year, he told me she was a great cop and she'd do everything she could to be a great cop. Callahan she's your ex what do you think?"

"I think she'll do it." Luke replied. "Sam was right, she takes every chance she gets to better herself."

So I'm sure she'll say yes, and Sam, well he's easy, he'll just go with it. Anymore questions?" Boyd asked.

"Is there going to be cameras and audio?" Gail asked.

"No Peck, we were going to but then Eric said no in case they got down to it. I'm sure that's something none of us would want to see or hear." he chuckled as laughter went around the room. "Okay so we're all sorted then." Boyd got up to leave.

"Hey Wait" Dov called "when does this all go down? she goes to her dads every Tuesday night. she'd say no if it was that day."

"He's right" Traci said "she wouldn't give that night up for anything."

"No worries, Wednesday it is then" Boyd replied. "I'll be in Wednesday to talk to them both."

"Thanks Boyd" Frank shook his hand. "you have no idea what it's like working with them and I'm the boss. I even tried separating them and got hell from their new partners, they were like two lost puppies."

"Ugh" Gail groaned. "I though I was going to slap him senseless that day."

"You? Gail I nearly had to shake her to get her to focus, she was questioning a witness at the time." Chris said.

"You can't mess with Loves young dream" Oliver added

"Eh puke" Gail said sarcastically

"Shut up frosty" Traci laughed "just because you aren't getting any."

"Them fighting words" Jerry chuckled.

"More than you'd get Traci" she shot back with a giggle.

"Hey" Jerry cut in again "she gets plenty."

"Okay kids, take it outside" Frank chuckled. "Boyd we'll see you Wednesday morning. Peck you're with Epstein. Nash you're with Diaz. Williams, Shaw solo and Jerry and Luke don't you have some cases to do?"

"Oh and if McNally or Swarek ask, and I know they will. Tell them I am setting up a small surveillance op, you know drive bys of properties every so often and so on, you guys know how it works." Boyd and the other two guys left after that while The rest all went about their jobs counting down the days until the Plan was upon them.

* * *

><p>"Sam", Andy whined "call Ollie he'll tell you, Traci or Chris won't answer me."<p>

"Ever think they don't wanna talk to you McNally?" Sam chuckled and ducked as she tried to slap him.

"I'm being serious Sam"

"Why are you so worked up over this? Who cares what they're doing. Knowing Boyd its probably watching warehouses or something he's too lazy to do himself."

"I want to know how come out of all of the us two left behind. And Dov got picked over us Dov! for crying out loud!. Well you even, nobody should have been picked over you."

Sam felt a little pride rise inside him upon hearing her say that. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there, but Andy, I really think you need to let it go. Maybe he picked them to prove themselves or something."

"Luke and Jerry too? I don't think so, they are doing something big. They don't pick Detectives and senior offices to do drive bys Sam."

"Okay well maybe Jerry and Luke were needed for something else, now please let it go." he groaned, she hadn't stopped talking about it over two hours now, even as they cuffed a suspect earlier that day.

Andy reached over and put her hand on his thigh, she was lucky they were pulled over or Sam would have crashed. She leaned over him and smirked at his wide eyes, she grabbed his phone and pulled back to her side of the car.

"Give that back" he said trying to grab it, Andy had it out the window as far as her arm would allow, and pushed him back with her other arm. "No kidding Andy, give it back."

"Nope" she smirked. "not until you agree to call Ollie."

"I'm not calling him, now give it" he pulled her arm that was holding him back and yanked her to him.

She giggled and shoved the phone under her vest and into her top. "lets see you get it back now" she laughed holding her hand over her chest.

"Hey, I have no problem putting my hand down there. So to save you from me groping you, I'll give you five seconds to take it out yourself. Five" she just sat smirking. "four" she began to think he was serious. "three" she looked down at her chest then back to him. "two" he moved closer "one" she yanked the phone out and held it back out the window.

"No fair, I didn't think you'd do that"

"Why not?" he took his chance and caught her off guard. He pulled her fully back in the window and half onto his lap. Andy scrambled up on his lap into sitting position, his hands were stuck under her butt and she was pressing down with all her weight "McNally, if you don't give me the damn phone you're walking."

Andy pouted and lifted so he could get his hands free, she let slide that he squeezed her butt a couple of times. She handed him the phone and pouted some more. "Spoilsport" she muttered but still didn't move off of him, instead she leaned back so her back was touching the window on his side. He seemed happy to leave her there and placed his hands on her legs.

"Hey stop pouting or I'll bite you" Sam said after a minute.

Andy pouted more then shrieked as she felt a pinch on her thigh "did you just bite me?" She squealed.

"I said I would, it's true you never lis.. Oww" he yelled he looked up to see her biting back a laugh. "Did you just bite my cheek?" She nodded. Biting her bottom lip 'oh god she is so sexy when she does that' he said to himself. he'd give anything to just take her into the back of the car now. "Two can play McNally" he said before biting her thigh again. This time she didn't yelp of squeal, she moaned sort of as if she was enjoying it. Sam caught her gaze, she was biting her lip again watching him, he leaned forward and bit her again while still gazing at her. He couldn't believe it when she rolled her head back and moaned again. He ran his hands up her legs and trailed his teeth up her thighs nibbling all the way up until he reached her stomach. He moved his hands to pull off her vest. He yanked it off and pulled her shirt out of her pants before rising it just enough to see her smooth stomach. He lowered his head and bit her gently, he looked back at her when she gasped. She gave him a nod and he leaned back down he ran his tongue over her belly button tasting her strawberry shower gel.

Andy was in heaven she closed her eyes and moaned softly as he bit, licked and ran his hands all over her. "Sam!" she breathed.

"Mmmh" he replied, not stopping what he was doing.

"I need you to kiss me, right now!"

He chuckled and sat back up, he moved forward and wrapped a hand around the back of her head. He had just brushed his lips against hers when the radio sprang to life "God Damn it!" he yelled.

Andy giggled and climbed back into her seat. "duty calls, Romeo" she said while fixing her uniform.

Sam picked up the radio "15-05 responding, were ten minutes out" he slammed the radio back down "I hate you" he muttered to the radio and pulled off.

* * *

><p>After they cleared off a car accident, got statements, went back to the barn to fill out the appropriate paperwork they were free to go home only an hour later than expected. "So you uh, busy tonight?" Sam asked nervously, he still couldn't get over what happened earlier.<p>

"Yep" she saw his face fall "with you" she smiled happily. Sam smiled back at her.

"Hey Andy, move it, time to go"

"What?" Andy asked confused as Traci and Gail came up beside her.

"You've forgotten?" Gail exclaimed.

"Andy! we've only been waiting for this for like, weeks" Traci sighed, she had forgotten. "we're going to the movies, you remember? Girls night, dinner, movie and if it's still earlier, some drinks."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, I'm sorry give me five minutes, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home, have fun. Ladies" he said as he passed Gail and Traci.

"Home huh? Getting pretty comfortable over there aren't we?" Traci asked with a smirk.

"No, I am just waiting for my locks and windows to be changed that's all."

Pfft please, you can come up with something better than that." Gail replied

"Okay, I gotta change or there'll be no dinner." Andy said hurrying away. She bumped into Sam in the hallway on his way out "hey, sorry, i forgot all about that" she said stepping closer.

"Hey" he nudged her. "it's fine go have fun, call me if you need a ride" he dropped a kiss on her head and walked on. She watched him for a minute.

"Andyyyy!" Traci yelled. "Move it, and stop staring at Swareks ass!" she yelled. Andy blushed as others looked up at her and ran into the locker room.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way over to the Penny, since Andy was off with her friends he didn't feel like going home yet. He entered the Penny ad took his usual seat, Ollie was already there. He turned to his friend. "Jerry gonna be joining Us? since Nash is out for the night."<p>

"I guess so, he was wrapped up in paperwork when I last saw him, said he'd follow if he got through it. So anything interesting happen today?" Ollie asked taking a sip of his beer.

Sam was debating on telling him what happened in the car but decided against it, that would only give them more amo to push him to ask her out. 'I really should ask her out. today proves she wants me as much as I want her.' He said to himself. He saw Ollie looking at him with a look. 'better answer' "uh no, nothing strange, the usual slow day what about you? What did Body want all of you for?"

"Ah that just surveillance, Rookies need me and Noelle with them just in case, you know the drill" Ollie replied hiding a smirk.

"Yeah glad it's not me, Andy has been going on and on about it all day. She wanted to know why everyone bar us got picked."

"Well Boyd actually mentioned that, he said you have been working with HQ on another case."

"Okay, that explains me what about Andy?"

He decided to mess with Sam a little. "He said something like it was uneven numbers and you'd rather her stay with you." Ollie lied, Boyd said no such thing. Other than they could come up with their own excuses, but to make sure everyone else knew just in case they asked someone else and they gave a different story.

Sam started at him for a moment "what does he mean I'd rather her with me?"

"You know coz you guys are so" Ollie thought of something to say "close" he settled on. "He knew you'd end up there if she was there."

"So basically, he's saying I don't trust her to do her job without me?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sammy, we are all well aware of your feelings for her, and hers for you. I know there is no way you wouldn't be there just to keep her safe. It's instinct I get it, but it is a lot stronger when you love them."

Sam nearly spit his drink out. "who says I love her? could it be the fact she's a magnet for danger and I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Sammy the sooner you stop denying it the better it will be for all of us. And you so do love her so don't even try it." Ollie watched Sam for a moment he looked lost in thought, he leaned in closer "if it helps she loves you too."

Sam sighed, he was in love with her, so in love with her he couldn't think straight. "Yeah guess I do" he muttered.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Ollie asked thinking he'd finally got through to him.

"Nothing" he looked at the shock on Ollie's face. "We're in a good place right now, and I don't wanna ruin it. I'm happy just having her with me as my friend and partner. As long as she's there, I'm happy."

"Don't forget roomie, and you could be happier if you just ask her out." Jerry climbed onto a stool beside him.

"Yeah what's with that? Why is she still at your place?" Ollie asked.

"She just doesn't feel ready to go back alright, she's still a little freaked." Sam replied.

"Or she just doesn't want to Sam. She's waiting on you to make a move."

A small smile crept onto his face as he thought again, for the thousandth time, about what happened in the cruiser. "Just drop it guys, she'll go when she feels up to and I am happy to let her stay as long as she wants."

Jerry and Ollie looked at each other and shook their heads, there was no getting through to him. The sooner the better this plan goes ahead they both thought. They fell into silence each lost in there own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The girls had just finished dinner and were walking along to the movies chatting. "I don't get it Andy" Traci started. "why don't you just ask him out, it's clear to everyone he wants too. But for some unknowing reason he hasn't made his move yet."<p>

Andy rolled her eyes, she wanted to tell them about what happened earlier. But she knew they wouldn't stop if she did. "and what if he says no? he just wants to be friends. I'll look like a right fool then."

"He is super crazy about you Andy, I think he might even love you" Gail said. Andy stopped walking and looked at her "and I think you love him too. So he won't say no, just do it already and stop being so stubborn."

"Gail it's not that simple, he's my partner, I have to ride with him everyday. What if he does say no? And he doesn't love me, he's just a little over protective." Andy said quietly.

"A little?" Traci smirked.

"Okay a lot, but I do get myself into a lot of trouble." Andy pointed out.

"True, but so does Dov and Shaw doesn't act like that with him." Gail said as they walked into the picture house.

"Okay, enough talk about Sam. I want to enjoy this movie." Andy muttered.

"You could be at home enjoying Swarek" Traci smirked as Andy glared at her and kept walking.

* * *

><p>They guys were still at the Penny, it was close to eleven now. Ollie decided it was time to call it a night. Sam and Jerry were about to agree when the door swung open and in walked Andy, Traci and Gail. Jerry and Sam settled back in their seats, Ollie shook his head and chuckled "goodnight. I'll see you two clowns in the morning, and Sammy? think about what I said."<p>

The girls made their way over to the bar. Traci went to talk to Jerry and Gail went over to Dov and Chris who had been there all night, leaving Andy alone to order the drinks. Sam slid out of his stool and came up behind her "hey" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She turned around gave him a half Smile. He knew by her look she was in a bad mood. He bumped her shoulder "what's up? Did you not have a good night?"

Andy sighed "I did, it's just them two kept at me about.." She trailed off "you know what? it doesn't even matter. Do you want a drink?."

Sam knew she had got the same type of grilling he did so her didn't push the issue. "I'm good thanks, I was just on my way out when you came in. You want me to wait until you're finished?" He yawned.

"No, you get off home, I'll be fine." She smiled and picked up the drinks.

He stopped her for a second. "How are you going to get home?"

Andy shrugged "a cab or I'll walk."

"You will not walk" Sam replied. He looked over at the Rookie table "Diaz? You driving tonight?" Chris nodded his held and held up a soda. "Can you run McNally home later?"

"Yeah no problem Sam" Chris shouted over.

"Okay that is settled then, I'll leave you with your friends." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled back, he had never done it in front of people before. He glared at the few who did see him and smirk at each other. "I'll see you at home" he said and turned to head out.

Andy was in a daze, he never kissed her in front of people, "uh yeah, I'll see you in a while and Sam?" she called. He turned back around, "don't wait up for me, I'll be fine. Chris will drop me right to the door." Sam was about to protest "Sam, you're tired, go home and get into bed" she moved closer to him "I'll check in on you when I get home okay" he nodded and grabbed her drinks, carried them to her table and told her he was going.

* * *

><p>It was well after one when Andy hurried into the house, she was shaking it was so cold out. She pulled off her coat and boots and headed straight for Sam's room. Opening the door she crept quietly to his bed and peaked down on him, he was fast asleep. She smiled and pulled the covers up on his before kissing him on the cheek. She was just at the door when he sat up. "What time do you call this young lady?" he joked.<p>

"Hey I told you to go asleep" she replied walking back to the bed.

"I was asleep until you pulled the covers."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to get a bit of heat into her. Her teeth chattered a bit and she shivered "it's cold out and in here."

"You cold?" He asked watching her run her arms up and down.

"Yeah and I left the damn window open in my room this morning, it's going to be freezing in there." she groaned.

Sam had an idea "why don't you go close the window, and get in here until you warm up?"

Andy looked at him unsure "okay" she finally said and left to close the window, she was right the room was like ice. She ran back into his room and dived on the bed "so cold" she shivered. Sam pulled back the covers and nudged her to get in. she quickly jumped fully clothed under the covers and snuggled into them. Sam chuckled and lay beside her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're just funny." he chuckled again.

"Sam I'm freezing don't mess with me or I'll put my ice hands on your back."

"You wouldn't dare" he replied, almost challenging her.

Andy scooted closer "try me, I'm not afraid of you like everyone else is."

"Shut up Andy and get warm" he laughed then hissed when he felt two cold patches on his bare back. "Andy!" he yelled. "You're freezing, get away from me" he laughed and tried to push her away.

"You told me to shut up" she said moving closer this time putting her hands on his sides.

"Okay you gotta stop now, you're really cold." he scooted away from her.

"Hey you offered to let me warm up." she giggled.

"Yeah not off me, the bed in warm."

"Fine" she sighed and snuggled into the covers "these are more fun anyway" she said sarcastically.

"Go to sleep or I'll-"

"Or you'll what ?" She flipped round to face him.

He raised his eyebrow "I'll bite you again."

Andy smiled wide and flipped back round "might warm me up quicker" she said. She closed her eyes and her stomach fluttered she so wanted him to do that again.

She was just getting comfortable when she felt him move and lean over her shoulder, his chin resting on it "you still cold?" He whispered.

"Very" she nodded "freezing" she felt a tingle in her body as soon as she felt his hot breath against her neck, she sighed happily as he nipped her neck and moved onto her shoulder. She held back a squeal of happiness when he slipped his hand over her waist and pulled her closer to him, nipping that bit harder on her shoulder.

He paused when she moaned and sat up to look at her. She had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. "you drive me crazy when you do that" he whispered huskily going back to her neck.

Andy turned fully so she was now on her back. Sam moved with her and continued biting her neck. "Do what?" she mumbled. she was so enjoying this, she gasped when he stopped biting and started kissing her neck. "Sam" she mumbled and grabbed his head.

He leaned forward and pulled her to him, his phone on the night stand beeped, he ignored it, he wasn't getting interrupted this time. He pulled her too him again. This time her phone beeped "you gotta be kidding me" he muttered and sat up. it could only mean one thing if they were both getting a message this late.

Andy sighed angrily and snatched her phone up "we gotta go in"

"yeah I have one too" he growled and climbed out of the bed, he was so close to actually getting to kiss her. They both went off to work pissed that they were finally getting somewhere again and were once again interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

Boyd sat patiently in Franks office facing the door waiting for his targets, he knew Andy was staying at Sam's so they'd arrived together. If he was honest, he thought the night that Brandon guy tried to grab her would have been the night. Ollie and Traci had filled him in on their separate talks with both of them, seems both felt the same way but one was waiting for the other to make the first mood. Boyd rolled his eyes, they were like teenagers, 'this will stop tonight' he said to himself wit a smirk as his targets walked through the door happily laughing with each other. He watched as Sam whispered something in her ear and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, she laughed and shoved him then took off down the hall. Boyd watched more as Sam caught up with her and began to tickle her, until Nash walked up and pulled them apart, pushing Andy into the locker room while pointing to the men's locker rooms looking at Sam. He chuckled as Sam held up his hands in defeat, saluted her and went into the room with a grin.

Sam and Andy had went to work as normal together. she hadn't left his house yet and he hadn't asked her too. They were happy being together still just as friends. It had been just over a week since Brandon's attack. After the time she picked him up from the purse snatching he was put behind bars due to braking his bail conditions until his court date. That near kiss that happened that night and the biting incident got brushed under the carpet and forgot about. Sam changed into his uniform and went to talk to Ollie and Jerry.

"Swarek" Frank called. "Can I see you in my office.?"

Sam shrugged at the others and walked in to the Office and saw Boyd also sitting there. "What is it Frank?" he asked sitting next to Boyd.

"Well, Detective Boyd here was wondering if you'd like to go undercover." Frank replied, both holding back smirks.

"What's the job?" Sam asked looking at Boyd.

"Well Sam, it's just one night maybe two, just outside of the city. You'll need to leave tonight, it's a small job but it needs to be done. If you say yes all the info you need will be in a cabin for you. Someone from here will drive you up and back, you can bring you phone , but don't worry ,no longer than two days." Boyd said happily.

Sam shrugged "well if it's only two days I suppose, but what am I doing?"

"Trust me Sam, you won't need to leave the room. It's just another cabin beside the one you'll be in we have bugged. A suspected drug smuggler, new in town."

"Alright then I guess I'll do it."

"Cool Sam, Jerry will drive you up and pick you up. All the detail are in an envelope on the coffee table in the living room. Meet Jerry here at eight out front, oh and don't tell anyone, this guy is new to the scene we don't know his associates yet" Boyd shook hands with both men and left.

* * *

><p><span>Half an hour later <span>

"McNally" Frank called. "can you come in here for a moment please?"

Andy frowned at Gail and shrugged, she quickly made her way into his office "Sir?" She said when she saw Boyd in the corner.

"You're not in trouble McNally, relax" Boyd scoffed.

"No you're not in trouble Andy" Frank cut in. "Boyd here would like you to go undercover just for a night, in a cabin watching someone."

"Okay I guess, when ?"

"Tonight, eight, Nash will Drive you up and pick you up. All the detail are in an envelope on the coffee table in the living room. Meet Nash here at the sally port at eight, oh and don't tell anyone this guy is new to the scene we don't know who his associates are yet." Boyd clapped her on the shoulders and left with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Andy was waiting outside the men's locker room, she needed to tell Sam she couldn't stay tonight. Oliver appeared out the door. "Is Sam still in there?" She asked him.<p>

"Yeah, on his own, he's dressed so you can go in." Oliver smiled and walked pass her.

Andy went in the locker room "hey" she called as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you" he smiled. "I need to go up to my sisters for a night or two, but you can still stay at mine if you don't feel up to going home."

"Oh, I was going to say the same thing, you remember my cousin Amy? Well,she is sick and her boyfriend is outta town for a week. She asked me to stay the night."

"Okay" Sam closed his locker. "I guess I'll see you in a day or two" he moved closer to her, "hope your cousin feels better soon."

Andy closed her eyes as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, lingering a few seconds longer. "Yeah me too, I'll see you in a day or two, have fun up in your sisters."

They gazed at each other for a minute before Sam spoke, "let me give you a ride home at least."

Andy's smile widened "okay, I'll just grab my bag" she said backing out of the room. Not once did they take their eyes off each other.

Sam pulled up outside Andy's house, "you want me to come in and have a look around?"

"I think I'm okay. Frank said the placed was fine, they took all the stuff he left." Andy was silent for a minute, "you can come in for coffee though if you have time."

Sam looked at the clock on his dash, it was seven- fifteen. "I should probably get going before it gets too late. But I'll take you up on it when I get back."

"Okay, well have fun" Andy leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "thanks for the ride Sam."

"No problem McNally, see you soon." he waited until she was inside before he pulled away. Half an hour later he was back at the station waiting on Jerry to finish up.

Andy hurried into the station's sally port, Traci was sitting behind one of the desks waiting "there you are, lets get moving" she said standing up and grabbing her keys.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my bag then I remembered I left it at Sam's this morning."

"Well you're here now, time to it the road" Andy missed the smirk half of the officers gave Traci as she walked behind Andy out to her car. Same as they all gave Jerry a few minutes ago when he left with Sam through the front.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the cabin Jerry shut off his engine, "well Sammy, have fun" he chuckled.<p>

"Yeah right, fun, see you tomorrow buddy." He said as he climbed out of the car and made his way inside.

Sam took a moment looking around, the backdoor was bolted and locked with no key, the window's the same, leaving the front door as his only escape route if he needed one. He settled in the kitchen and made himself some coffee, he sat in a daze thinking about Andy, "why can't you just put your damn pride aside and ask her out?" he muttered to himself. He sighed and took his coffee to check out the bedroom again. It was another half an hour when he heard the door open and close followed by footsteps, he reached for his gun that he had tucked into his belt, waiting for whoever it was to come into the bedroom.

Andy took a look around, taking in her surroundings she went from one room to the next she sighed. "I wonder what Sam's doing now" she mumbled to herself. After her look around skipping the bedroom she sat at the table in the kitchen for a while, getting bored she got up to look around again. She came to the bedroom and jumped back "Jesus Christ Sam, you scared the crap out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" Andy panted.

Sam lowered his gun, he was surprised but glad to see her here. "I could ask you the same thing McNally, how's your cousin?". He said as he made his way to the living room and pulled the envelope up off the table.

Andy joined him "I had to think of something, something you lied about too." She reminded him.

Sam pulled the paper out and sighed as he read it out loud to Andy:

**On behalf of all your fellow officers at fifteen, your boss and me along with they guys in guns and gangs included. I would like to welcome you to the place you two idiots will be spending as much time as needed until you get your heads together and do what everyone knows you guys want. We have had to endure the stares the gazes the smiles, we can't take it any more. So have fun guys. we are doing this for your own good. Oh and in case you haven't noticed there is no way out. Boyd. : ) ps there is no cameras so feel free to have some fun (wink, wink) **

Andy laughed as Sam hurried to the front door and tried to open it "I was wondering why Traci walked me up to the door." Andy said picking up the letter Sam threw on the table.

"Nash! you better open this door right now!" He yelled.

"No can do Sammy, it's for your own good" Jerry chuckled from the other side.

"Jerry! I will kill you if you don't open the door!."

"This could of all been avoided if you two had of just got over your stubbornness and went on a date." Traci yelled back.

"Come on guys! this is stupid!" Sam yelled back

"Talk to each other and then we'll think about letting you out, bye guys" Traci called.

"Jerry!" Sam banged the door "Nash! you better get back here right now!"

"What do we do now?" Andy asked Sam

"I have no idea, we don't even have a tv. I am going to kill Boyd and the rest of them." Sam said angrily.

"Oh thanks! is it really that bad spending time with me?" Andy huffed.

Sam turned to her "no, I didn't mean it like that, I love spending time with you. You know that, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>And hour passed in silence, they sat in the living room looking around avoiding each others eyes. "Well" Andy stood up "since the conversation is just booming, I think I'll take a break and have a shower."<p>

Sam watched her leave, 'come on Swarek what have you got to lose?' He asked himself. "That's it I'm asking her out as soon as she comes back" he said out loud.

Ten minutes later Andy passed by him in a towel, she went for her bag by the door. She smiled when she looked his way but said nothing.

"Andy" he called as she was walking back towards the bathroom. "Come sit with me" he said pointing to the sofa.

"In a minute, I might want clothes on first" she chuckled.

"Right" he laughed "I'll be here." he was feeling quite nervous now.

"Well guess we better talk then or we'll never get out of here." Andy said walking over to the sofa now fully dressed.

Sam was relieved she gave him his in to work towards asking her "Alright I'll go make us some coffee" her grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "You can keep me company while I do."

* * *

><p>"Well they don't seem too mad" Jerry said as him and Traci watched Sam grab Andy and pull her to the kitchen from the window.<p>

"Yeah and they're both laughing, so we did good." Traci replied.

"Well then lets go get some food, and call the guys" Jerry pulled Traci away and they headed for his car.

Traci pulled out her phone and called Chris. "Traci?" He said when he answered

"Yeah hey, they have just met each other. They don't seem to mad, well Sam was, he was banging on the door with the usual threats. But I think its going in our favour, hopefully they'll talk it out." Traci replied.

"Yeah it sound like it's going well, they're not yelling. So maybe they can work it out now, alright I'll let everyone know. Call me soon with another update, bye Trac."

"Yeah later Chris."

* * *

><p>Inside Sam made coffee and they sat at the table, "so? where do we start?"<p>

"Am I really that obvious?" Andy asked.

"You'll have to elaborate Andy." Sam replied beside her.

"All the stuff Boyd said, it's true. I knew I did it, but I didn't think it was that obvious, I though I was holding it back well."

"Yeah well so did I, so don't feel so bad" Sam chuckled

"I mean I knew I smiled bigger whenever I saw you, and I know I watched you a lot. I know I was disappointed when I wasn't paired with you or if you weren't at the Penny." She laughed "stalker or what".

No not really I was doing the same to you. We're like teenagers in high school, you know I could of just asked you out save all of this. Jerry's been nagging me to ask you for months now, Luke and Ollie too. You have no idea how many times I went to ask you and then come up with something stupid."

Andy laughed "like the other day?" He nodded, "I knew you were trying to ask me out but I have no idea why I didn't say anything. I know the feeling, Traci, Gail and the other two are always at me. Remember when we fell the other day and my phone rang?" Sam nodded "well it was Traci, she asked me was I panting, When I said no she said were you under or on top of me. Jerry told her Frank sent me to yours which now I know was a set up."

Sam laughed "yeah about that kiss, that was uh me trying to show you I liked you."

"I sorta knew that already Sam. When I kissed you, well tried too the night of the other Brandon thing that was me trying to tell you. When you put your arm around me that day in the station it felt so right, I was happy, safe, it felt normal" she smirked for a moment before continuing "And the biting thing, i thought that was it, you'd finally get how i feel about you."

"Yeah me too, felt natural to me like I've been doing it for years. yeah that was interesting, pitty we were interupted both times" Sam laced his fingers with hers, "So where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea" she laughed.

"Well how about this, I am off Saturday so are you, so you want to go for dinner with me Friday night?"

Andy's smile widened "are you asking me out on a date Sam?"

Sam shook his head at her smile, he loved that smile, her truly happy smile. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'll have to check my diary, I might be washing my hair" she said with a grin.

Sam moved closer to her "oh yeah?" He smirked.

"Yeah" she replied in a near whisper, she couldn't focus with him so close.

"Well I think I may be able to persuade you." he said pushing some hair out of her face.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, me, you, some candles, nice food couple of drinks. I might even cook for you or take you to a big fancy restaurant."

"Cooking again? now you have my attention" she giggled.

Sam pulled her chair closer to his "staying in it is so. Well if your good McNally you might even get desert."

"Desert huh? I guess I could make an appearance."

"You guess ? You don't want to miss out on this."

Andy smiled at him, they sat like that for a minute, she shook her head "are you going to kiss me or what?"

Sam tilted his head to the side and moved in closer, he brushed his lips across hers and pulled back. "nope, I think I'll wait for the date." He jumped up of his chair and headed into the bedroom.

"Sam!" Andy groaned, she heard him chuckling so she followed him into the bedroom. "That was so mean, you know I might not even.." She trailed off and stared at him.

Sam was changing his shirt, when she walked in, he turned around bare chest and threw it on the bed when she started talking. He smirked and moved to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist "might not what?" he asked leaning huskily.

"Might not show up" she mumbled, her hands ran up his chest at their own accord.

"Never happen McNally, you know you'll be there" he whispered before closing the distance between them and kissed her.

Andy's hands found their way around his neck, she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. "You don't know that" she mumbled between kisses.

Sam moved onto her neck, 'god she smells so good' he said to himself as he left a trail of sloppy wet kisses. "You know you will."

Andy pushed him back against the wall claiming his lips again. "You know me so well" she laughed and moved away from him.

"Hey" he called when she left the room "we're not finished yet"

"Payback Sam, I'll be in the kitchen, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Tease" Sam called after her.

"You started it!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p>Sam chuckled and joined her in the kitchen "I know I did, but you are too hot to resist, you can't do that to me" he said while slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.<p>

"Sam" she sighed as she placed her hands over his "why did we waste so much time?"

"I have no idea, but we have a hell of a lot to make up for." he said as her latched onto her neck again this time she tilted her head to give him better access. He twirled her around to face him. "How about we get out of here and move the date forward.?" When she nodded vigorously he laughed and dipped his head to kiss her. They both jumped apart as the door burst open.

"FINALLY!" Traci squealed jumping up and down, followed by Jerry with a wide grin. "You're welcome" he laughed as Andy scowled at Traci.

"Well guys, if you don't mind I' going to take McNally on a date now, with NO interuptions."

Traci squealed again "go, oh this is so exciting. I can't believe we pulled this off."

Sam walked to her and she stopped thinking he was going to yell, she was shocked when he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Traci" he said pulling Andy closer. "You too buddy." he turned to Jerry and shook his hand.

"It was this or wait until you coped on, here" he held out his car keys. "I'll get a ride back with Traci. There is a lot of people waiting on this call."

"That reminds me" Traci pulled her pone out and pressed speed dial then speaker. She laughed when she heard Chris.

"sshh, shut up it's Traci. Hello Traci, what's the outcome?" he asked excitedly.

"We did it!" she yelled "they have got together, kissed an all." she squealed excitedly.

Andy blushed as the whistles and cheers erupted through the phone. It sounded like all of the division was there. "Oh my god, I am mortified." She groaned.

"Lets get out of here, they can all wait until tomorrow, later guys" he called over his shoulder as he dragged a giggling Andy out to Jerry's car.

* * *

><p><strong>this is not the last chapter, of course i have the date to get through. And i can't leave out the reaction of the station, Boyd and the rest of guns and gangs. This may take a day or so as i'm a bit stuck for ideas, if anyone has any feel free to meeage me :) thanks for reading, the reviews were great i never expected so many. you can all thank starshine 167 for her brilliant idea.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pulled up to his house in record time, he must have broken ever traffic law there was. He slipped out of the driver side and ran around to Andy's side, he held his hand out for her to take and helped her out. She was on him the second her feet hit the ground. Sam managed to close the door and lean her against it, kissing her passionately. He fumbled for his keys and led her to the door only braking the kiss to get the right key in. Once inside he pinned her to the door, both panting heavily. After a few seconds Andy pulled him back to her kissing him fiercely. Sam lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around him before leading her into the kitchen. Placing her on the counter top he pulled away.

"we gotta stop or there'll be no food" he said kissing her again.

"I'm not complaining" she whispered pulling him back into her." Like you said, we got a lot of time to make up for."

"And I said I wanted to cook for you too." he mumbled against her neck. "But I don't mind waiting."

"As much as I'd love to abandon the food, you Mr Swarek promised me you'd cook again." Andy replied pushing him away from her.

Sam laughed "you really are teasing me now. One minute you don't want food, the next you want food. Is this what life with you is going to be like?"

"Hey I am not teasing, I just-" All teasing aside Andy dropped her head, she seemed a little embarrassed about what she was about to say and Sam could tell.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing, its stupid forget it, you need some help?" Andy asked hopping down off the counter.

Sam pinned her against it. "What were you about to say?"

"Nothing its silly."

"Try me." he said leaning in closer to her.

"Okay, but I told you it was silly… I want our first date to be perfect. I got lost in you back there I just wanted to rip your clothes off, but at the same time I wanted to stop and take it slow is that weird?" Andy asked looking at the floor.

Sam tilted her head back up. "No, not silly, you're right I want this to be perfect too. I mean we can do the clothes ripping later" he chuckled as she slapped him. " but right now I want you to sit and let me cook for you" he kissed her quickly and led her into the sofa. "you want a drink? I have red wine if you want that."

"sounds perfect" she leaned up and kissed him as he leaned over the back of the sofa. She quickly got up on her knees and deepened the kiss. She pulled back when he chuckled into the kiss. "sorry, I don't know what you are doing to me." she laughed as she sat back down.

"Well I can do a lot later" he wiggled his eyebrows. "but no, I think I better stay out of the kitchen. I'll just get you your drink" he kissed her on the head and went into the kitchen.

Ten minutes had passed, Sam was working away in the kitchen leaving Andy in the living room with her wine. She was getting agitated she had gotten up and looked at all the things around his living room that she had seen hundreds of times before. A smirk grew on her face, she took the glass and went into the kitchen she watched him quietly stirring a pot on the stove. She snuck up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and began kissing his neck. She giggled as he groaned and tilted his head to the side. "Andy I am not going to be able to concentrate if you keep doing that" he let out a pleasurable moan. " the food is going to burn"

Andy bit him lightly on the neck she smirked as he moaned again "you seem to be enjoying it."

"oh I am, I so am, but I want to feed you first. So would you please take your lips off my neck and take that sexy butt of yours back inside, you're distracting me."

"Now who's teasing" she mumbled against his neck. She pulled away refilled her glass and went back inside, swaying her hips a little more knowing he was watching. She laughed when she heard him groan.

Half an hour later Sam called Andy she got up from the sofa and halted at the kitchen door "Oh Sam" she gasped "its beautiful." he had laid out the table perfectly with two tall candles in the middle.

"Only the best for you" he said walking towards her. He kissed her sweetly and led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her she sat down. Sitting beside her he stoked her cheek smiling at her . "Eat up, I got plans for after." He was rewarded with a kiss and they both began to eat.

"Oh my god, Sam, This so good." She said after taking a few bites. "What is it?"

"Grilled chicken with tomato an Basil sauce, Garlic potatoes and some veg." Sam shrugged. "nothing special."

"Wow, its so good, I could eat this everyday, thank you" she smiled at him and went back to her plate.

After the plates were empty Sam put them on the counter and went to the freezer "since I didn't know this was happening I only have ice-cream and some strawberries"

"It's fine" Andy smiled seductively "I can think of a few things to do with it"

"You are not licking ice-cream off of me." he laughed.

"Why not? It'll be fun, who said it was me licking it off of you?"

"We'll be all sticky Andy, not to mention I'd have to change the bed."

Andy snorted "really Sam? I tell you you can lick ice-cream off my naked body and all you can say is I'll be sticky and have to change the bed?" she moved to the counter "ever hear of a shower" she whispered and snatched the ice-cream out of his hand and headed out of the kitchen.

After a second she came back into the kitchen and grabbed two spoons, she kissed him quickly and ran to his bedroom. "You coming or what?" She yelled.

Sam shook his head and went into her, she lay on the bed propped up by pillows licking the back of the spoon clean "getting comfortable I see." Sam said sliding up beside her.

Andy handed him a spoon "I can go if that suits you better."

Sam shook his head and leaned into her "shut up" he whispered before kissing her, tasting the mint ice-cream off her lips.

Andy giggled and pulled back "great first date, thank you Sam I really enjoyed it. I now never want to go to a restaurant again. I think I could get used to you cooking for me."

"Well I am taking you out sometime" Sam replied digging his spoon into the ice-cream. "We gotta have the whole dress up, fancy restaurant thing at least once."

Andy climbed over his legs so she straddled him "how about tomorrow? I'm free."

"Sorry babe" he brushed some hair behind her ear "Thursday nights are poker night" he notice her face drop slightly. "But I can cancel if you want me too."

"No that's okay, don't change your plans for me" she smiled at him. "Now that you mention it, I always have dinner and a movie with Traci on Thursday nights. Dex takes Leo and keeps him overnight its sort of a ritual with us two, has been since before we joined the academy."

"So will we just go with Friday night then?" Sam asked running his finger tips up and down her arms.

"Are you sure you wont be too hung-over?" Andy asked getting sleepy by his touch, she couldn't help but yawn.

"You tired? And no, I'll be fresh as a daisy as long as I know I get to spending my evening with you."

"A little, you rubbing my arm is sending me off."

"Well do you want me to drive you home now?" he asked a bit disappointed, he didn't want this night to end.

Andy climbed off him and lay on his chest "nah I'm good right here, if that's okay with you."

Sam pulled her closer and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed over them. "Yeah that's fine with me, do you want to stick on a movie? Sarah was here last week I'm sure she left one of her girlie movies in the spare room."

"Are you saying you want to watch a girlie movie? Or are you asking me do I want to pick one?" Andy teased.

"Hey, McNally, she's confined to her room with them, so be lucky you're been asked."

Andy giggled "just stick on whatever you have closest to the dvd player."

Sam quickly stuck on the player the last movie he watched was still in it. "Hope you like this one."

Andy squealed and jumped up "no way Sam? Rush hour three, I have been dying to see this for ages. Traci or the others wouldn't come with me, I even asked Kenny off the cleaning crew, he said he was going with his wife but I could tag along, imagine me sitting next to his wife. Hi, don't mind me I work with your husband I really wanted to see this film but no one else would go with me."

"I'm a little offended McNally you never asked me"

"I did so! You kept saying no, you didn't even give me chance to say what film it was. Just no I don't do movies."

Sam just laughed "yeah I did do that didn't I ? I remember that night, I'm sorry."

"That night? how about two weeks Sam. I was practically down on my knees begging and you still said no."

"Well I'm here now." he said pressing the play button.

"Yeah you've seen it already" Andy mumbled.

"Andy, I never watched it. I watched about ten minutes of it and fell asleep. I was beat, my crazy ex rookie got herself trapped in a burnt out building, so she was kinda on my mind all day."

Andy sat up and pressed pause "Aw come on Sam, can we please not do this again, I saw the look of disappointment you gave me that day, I don't ever wanna see that look again. I know I let you down and I screwed up, but I'm sorry, what else was a meant to do? let her pull the place down on herself?" Andy muttered picking at the sheets.

Sam sat staring at her for a moment "Andy" he waited until she looked at him. "I wasn't disappointed in you, I was worried as hell about you ,seriously, I was going out of my mind. I was ten seconds away from going in to get you myself. That look, was my fear of something happening to you." Andy had tears welling up in her eyes nobody had ever expressed feelings like that about her. Sam moved closer to her "look, I am not going to lie to you, I'm putting it all out there. I have cared about you more than just a friend for a long time." Seeing you trapped in there, that look on your face when you came out, that is something I never want to go through again."

Andy was speechless "I don't know what I'm meant to say to that Sam. I had no idea you felt that strongly about me, you should have told me."

"You don't have to say anything Andy" Sam sighed. "I'm just letting you know how much I care about you." he cleared his throat "you want to watch this movie?" Andy just nodded and settled back on his chest.

* * *

><p>The movie was half way through Andy couldn't focus, she kept repeating everything he said to herself. "Sam?"<p>

"Yeah?" he sounded like he was half asleep.

"Thank you for being there that day, I don't think I would have stayed calm if I couldn't talk to you."

Sam just pulled her closer. "wouldn't have been anywhere else."

Andy sat up and looked at him. "No I mean it, you're always there for me."

"I'm, well was, your friend Andy."

"Not back at the start, you where there for me with the Benny thing, then again when he died. And the time I shot that guy. You helped me out with my dads old case and the whole Luke thing and I'm sure there is plenty more things I can think of."

"Hey, don't mention it okay. I was there when it mattered." Sam sat up and was now inches away from her. "I will always be here for you Andy."

Andy just smiled and ran her hand across his cheek" thank you" she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him softly for a minute before deepening it. She moved to straddle him.

He gripped her waist and slid her closer to him. He wrapped one hand in her hair and the other moved up from her leg to her side and back down before settling on her butt. He broke away after a minute "watch the movie" he muttered kissing her quickly. Andy giggled and climbed off him.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed, the credits from the movie were running. Sam sat up as much as he could with Andy on his chest and craned his neck to see her face. He smiled, she was asleep, he was arguing with himself weather to wake her or not, deciding he should because she had no stuff with her for tomorrow. "Andy" he whispered she hummed and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Sweetie, I gotta drive you home now its two am"<p>

"Stupid damn uniform back in my stupid house" she muttered.

"You can stay over if you want too, we can get up early and I'll drive you over then." Sam said rubbing her arms.

"Thanks I want to, I really want to. But I have a few things I need to get ready for the next few days" she yawned and sat up.

"Okay I'm ready when you are" he smiled sitting back against the headboard.

Andy groaned "I suppose that's now, or I'll never go." she stopped in her tracks "hey, I'm staying here" she laughed. Sam looked at her confused. "She laughed again "Sam, I've been staying here for the last week, my stuff is in the next room."

Sam grinned how could they both have forgotten that? "So you are McNally, well let me walk you to your door then."

Andy laughed and walked ahead of him, she stopped out side her door and turned to face him. "Well I guess it's goodnight then" she smiled widely.

Sam chuckled. "yeah guess it is" he leaned in and kissed, her cupping her face he pulled her closer. "Goodnight Andy" he mumbled against her lips.

"Good night Sam, I really had a great time tonight, thank you." She kissed him quickly again.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you in the morning then. Sweet dreams" he called as she entered her room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Sam was just finished brushing his teeth and was about to climb into his bed when he heard a small tap on his door. "Sam? Are you still awake?"<p>

He smiled to himself "yeah, come in" he called. Andy's head appeared in the crack of the doorway. "what's up ?" He asked.

She had a wicked smile on her face "my room is cold." Sam just laughed and held up the covers for her to climb in beside him. She quickly crossed the room and climbed in snuggling deep into him.

Sam wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer "night honey" he whispered burying his head in her neck.

Andy rolled over to face him. "Not so fast Officer, I believe we have some unfinished business in this bed from the other night." She let out a shriek when he bit her lightly.

"Oh I believe we do" he muttered against her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he nipped along her neck and up to her mouth. After a few minutes of making out Sam climbed on top of her, he took his phone and turned it off, followed by hers. He moved back to her "no interruptions" he smirked as she giggled and pulled him back down.

Clothes began to shed and each were getting hot under the collar. Andy giggled "maybe we should get this on video, there sure is a hell of a lot of people waiting to find out how this went."

Sam pulled back and looked at her. "Andy"

"Yeah"

"Shut up, just me and you now" he said before claiming her lips again.


End file.
